Suyo
by Nanami Fushikawa
Summary: Seven pensó que sin duda debía ser suyo la primera vez que lo vio, pero sus decisiones no lo permitirían. [Yooseven] [SaeranxYoosung].


¡Hola, gracias por entrar a leer!

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia es mía.

 **Advertencia:** contenido yaoi [Chicoxchico] Leve spoiler.

 **Aclaraciones:** SemiAu si Rika no hubiera enloquecido xDDD

Disfruten~

* * *

Ya son demasiados años desde que lo vio, el recuerdo de Saeran sigue flotando en su mente de manera persistente, es una especie de eco constante que le recuerda la falta de su otra mitad. Lo que ha dejado atrás por la felicidad de los dos. Aprieta un poco el libro que siempre carga consigo y suspira levemente mientras se pone de pie, ha terminado de instalar el sistema de seguridad en el departamento de Rika. Solo son algunas alarmas y otras cosas para detectar a algún intruso.

Una fotografía cae de un estante cuando choca contra un mueble que no ha visto, se muerde el labio frustrado al escuchar el vidrio quebrarse. La habitante del departamento no tarda en llegar, tiene un rostro preocupado―. Oh, pensé que te había pasado algo, Luciel―dice más tranquila observando la fotografía.

―¡Lo siento, Rika!―se excusa apenado dejando el libro a un lado para recoger la fotografía rota del suelo.

―No hay problema, solo debo buscar otro marco para la fotografía. Iré por una escoba para barrer los restos de vidrio, ten cuidado en cortarte, Luciel―dice amigablemente.

El pelirrojo toma con cuidado la fotografía y se da el lujo de observarla por primera vez desde que llego ahí, es una foto de Rika con un chico de cabello castaño y brillantes ojos violetas. Él luce lindo, le recuerda a inocencia, sería fácil de molestar supone. Nunca se ha sentido atraído a alguien, pero el chico tiene algo que le hace querer besarlo... Ríe por sus pensamientos fuera de lugar. No tiene sentido alguno.

―¿Luciel?―la de ojos verdes lo ve confundida con la escoba en mano.

Seven niega―. Solo recordé algo divertido, ¡cosas de justicieros secretos!―agrega con tono animado mientras observa la foto de reojo.

―Él es mi primo, se llama Yoosung―dice con un tono cariñoso―. No pudo asistir a la fiesta de inauguración porque tenía que presentar exámenes de ingreso a la universidad, pero creo que lo verás en la de este fin de semana―le guiñó un ojo de manera amistosa―. Aunque ahora luce algo diferente...―eso lo dijo más para sí misma.

Seven decidió no preguntar, tal vez era algo malo y él solo lo recordaría. No quería incomodarla.

―Ya veo, bien eso es todo y tengo que regresar a trabajar. Jumin me matará si llego tarde de nuevo―suspiró levemente.

Rika asintió con una sonrisa mientras le agradecía por su ayuda. El pelirrojo saco sus cosas y subió al hermoso vehículo rojo que estaba aparcado en frente del departamento. La rubia observó por unos momentos más la fotografía, estaba segura que algo pasaría, pero no sabía si era para bien, solo esperaba que no se dificultara mucho.

Algo le decía que el pasado por fin se iba a encontrar, esperaba, en verdad lo hacía de corazón, que Saeran y Saeyoung pudieran salir adelante, su reencuentro sería pronto y estaba casi segura que Yoosung se vería envuelto en eso. Era casi un presentimiento, después de todo Yoosung era el mejor amigo de Saeran, habían crecido juntos.

* * *

Seven se acomodó el traje negro antes de ingresar al establecimiento donde se estaba ofreciendo la fiesta benéfica. Se acercó con una sonrisa amigable donde se encontraban Jumin junto a Jaehee y Zen. El pelinegro y el peliblanco parecían discutir de nuevo mientras Jaehee solo le daba un trago a una copa de vino.

― _Hello_ ―saludó en tono cantarín aunque después hizo un puchero al notar la ausencia―¿No trajiste a Eli, Jumin?―preguntó desanimado .

―Asistente Kang objetó mucho al respecto―explicó con su tono plano de voz.

―¡Esa bola de pelos me causo alergia la vez pasada!―Zen frunció el ceño fastidiado.

Seven comenzó a buscar con la mirada tanto a V como Rika, los encontró a en la lejanía atendiendo a unos invitados. Se rascó la cabeza, algo aburrido, le gustaba ayudar, pero muchas veces no entendían su sentido del humor, además que no siempre caían en sus bromas y no era divertido.

Giró a ver atrás de él cuando un chico rubio lo saludó efusivo desde la lejanía, ¿era a él? Saludó vacilante al chico que se acercaba con rapidez hacia él, lucía genuinamente feliz de verlo, ¿sería un compañero del trabajo? Giró un poco a ver a Jumin, o en su defecto a Jaehee para preguntarle si se le hacía conocido. Se dio cuenta que los otros integrantes del RFA lo estaban observando también en signo de pregunta, no era un secreto que él no era precisamente de muchos amigos.

―¡No esperaba verte aquí!―Seven respingó cuando sintió los brazos apretujándolo en un abrazo.

El pelirrojo casi podía imaginarse los rostros perplejos de los otros, aunque tal vez se debía parecer al que debía tener él en esos momentos. Se tensó al sentir como el chico alzaba sus manos para acariciar su cabello―. Tú eres...―soltó algo sorprendido al reconocer esos ojos violetas que parecían confusos.

―¿Qué rayos le hiciste a tu cabello? ¿Te quitaste el tinte? Se supone que la idea era que los dos lo mantuviéramos―Seven en verdad no estaba entendiendo nada, aunque en verdad tenía ganas de besar a chico justo en ese momento―. Además, ¿por qué rayos estás usando gafas, Saeran?―la boca se le secó a Saeyoung, ¿él había dicho _ese_ nombre?

―Eso es porque no soy yo, es mi hermano mayor―Seven sintió que el piso debajo de él se movía, giró con suavidad y lo vio.

Tenía el cabello teñido de un color blancuzco con unos mechones algo rosa, pero sin duda era él. Lleva un traje negro con una corbata verde agua y sus ojos dorados lo observaban con seriedad. Se sintió indefenso, expuesto y el terror del rechazo lo lleno por completo.

―¿¡Tu hermano!?

Saeran sonrió levemente mientras se acercaba al rubio, acarició con suavidad la cabeza del más bajo―. No sé por qué te sorprende, ya te había contado de él, ¿no?―la voz era suave y sus ojos eran cálidos.

Seven nunca había visto esa mirada en el rostro de su hermano, aunque hace años que no lo veía, pero aun así...

Yoosung hizo una especie de puchero―. No esperaba verlo aquí eso es todo.

¿Cuántas emociones podía sentir una persona al mismo tiempo? Luciel en verdad no lo sabía bien porque su estómago era un revoltijo en ese momento.

* * *

Gracias por haber leído, espero les haya gustado esta cosa rara~

 **Nanami off~**


End file.
